


It could only get better from here

by Sideways



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideways/pseuds/Sideways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblweed, this is for you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind date

Delphine had never been on a blind date before, in all honesty she hadn’t been on many dates of any kind. Yes she was drop dead gorgeous and smart as hell, but her priorities had just demanded she spend her time elsewhere. She was now a fully qualified doctor, working out of an ER, and had achieved everything she had worked for. But now, she realised she had no one to share it with.

She had been sat with a friend and a glass of wine one evening when the words blurted out of her mouth, “I need to meet some women.” It was almost as if her body had known it before her mind had, moving her mouth without getting her consent.

A week later and here she was, sat in the corner of a restaurant with another glass of wine, watching the people coming in, waiting for a woman she had never met. She turned to look out of the window at the quiet street outside and that’s when she saw her. She had a red coat wrapped around her, bracing against the cold as she made her way in Delphine’s direction.  
Delphine watched and suddenly felt the rest of the world fall silent. Her periphery blurred and her heart raced, she felt nervous looking at this woman. She found herself desperately hoping this that was the woman on her way to meeting her. But In that moment someone cleared their throat next to Delphine’s shoulders and as she looked around she saw a woman standing there. 

“Sorry, erm are you Delphine? I’m Kate,” she looked a little nervous. 

“Ah oui I am Delphine,” she smiled and gestured to the chair opposite her. “Join me?”

They shared pleasant conversation, laughed a little, not many awkward silences, she was good looking too. But Delphine didn’t feel any heart flutters, no warmth from the evening. In fact all she could think of was this women in the red coat. 

It got to half ten and the date came to an end. The two left the restaurant and as they stood outside they looked at each other in slightly uncomfortable silence. 

“Well it has been a wonderful evening Kate. It was very nice to meet you” she smiled at the other woman. 

“Yeah you too Delphine, I’ll maybe see you around” she smiled, lingered a moment before walking away.

Delphine stood for moment longer before sighing and looked around. It was a bit early to be heading home. She was finally out for an evening, no need for it to end just yet! She looked around and saw a flashing light pointing the way to a bar. 

“Why not?” Delphine said under her breath and headed in its direction. It was a bit dark and dingy but seemed cheerful enough. Delphine had to fight an internal battle to force herself to stay. These days all she saw was the hospital or her flat and every once in a while, she saw friends. She hesitantly walked towards the bar and, whilst ordering a glass of house red, she took in her surroundings. It is then that she saw her, sat at the other end of the bar, resting her head in her hands and totally absorbed in a book that sat open in front of her. Her red coat slung over the back of her chair and her legs crossed in a way that meant she faced slightly towards where Delphine stood. 

As quick as before, everything else faded. The band was reduced to their lower pitches and her heart set a new rhythm. If ever she had needed to meet someone, if ever her body had needed something it was now. Some basic need took over control and she felt herself walking towards the incredible figure.  
And then, just like that, the words fell out of her mouth, no fear, just a need to know her, “Hello, is this seat taken?”


	2. The bar

“Oh yeah, totally!” she looked up, a little surprised and smiled at Delphine. She closed her book and pulled the stool out next to her, flashing a toothy smile as she did.   
Delphine could not have been further out of her comfort zone right now and yet, it was as if her body was responding using muscle memory. Her actions were natural and deliberate and didn’t show the nerves that she felt coursing through her every cell. 

She hopped up onto the stool, aware of how ungraceful she probably looked. Hoping that her cheeks weren’t scarlet enough to be seen in the dinginess of the bar, she turned and ordered a drink. 

“And… could I get you a drink?” she looked at the stranger and wondered to herself when she became so bold? 

“Oh, yeah totally! That would be awesome. I’ll have the same as you. A glass of red please?” she flashed that toothy grin and just looked at Delphine, her head tilted slightly to the side. It somehow made her appear more welcoming and helped ease Delphine’s nerves a little. 

“Hi, I’m Cosima” she gave a cute little wave before pushed her thick rimmed glasses back up her nose. 

“Delphine, enchantée” she smiled nervously and took a sip of wine. This was so unlike her, she never spoke to strangers in bars. She wasn’t really sure what she should say next, she didn’t want to look bad in front of the woman that had captivated her hours before and not left her mind since. 

“Hey, so how come you are here on your own? Are you waiting for someone?” Cosima had turned her whole body to face Delphine and spoke so comfortably.

“Ah, well I just had a blind date. It was okay but wasn’t ready to go home just yet” her voice sounded steadier than she felt. She nervously ran thumb and index finger up and down the stem of the wine glass and looked in front of her at the bottles that were lined up behind the bar. 

“Oh well that sucks! He didn’t turn out to be your type?” Cosima was reaching up to reorganise her dreads into the bun on top of her head. Delphine watched as her arm muscles flex with the stretch and felt in a trance. 

“Ah… yes… well she was lovely but there was no spark. I have not dated in a while so maybe I was not the best company either”, as soon as she said it, she regretted it. Why admit she hadn’t dated in a while. But when she looked back up at the other woman, she saw a wide smile break across her face. 

“She? So there is hope for me after all?” so bold and yet so charming. Delphine cleared her throat and smiled but felt that if she tried to speak she would choke on the words. Cosima saw the reaction and the smile left her face a little. “Oh wow Delphine, sorry have I got this all wrong? I just though, because you came and sat here… never mind. The next drink is on me” she turned and held two fingers up to the man behind the bar mouthing her order across the distance. 

“No sorry Cosima. I am not used to anyone being as bold as you” she shifted awkwardly on the stool, unable to get comfortable. 

“Well I am sorry for catching you off guard!” Cosima chuckled a little and looked around the bar, “hey, these stools suck, do you fancy going and sitting in one of the booths?” her tongue stuck out slightly between her teeth as she smiled a cheeky smile. 

Delphine nodded and (less than gracefully) lowered herself from the stool. Once they were both stood up she realised how much taller she was than the other woman. With a more permanent smile, even a slight giggle to herself, she followed Cosima over to the booth and slid in opposite her.   
This all felt a little like a day dream, but considering the amount of wine Delphine had had, she was beginning to feel bolder.

“So” Cosima leaned back on the chair, legs crossed in front of her, “Tell me about you Delphine”. She took a sip of her wine and looked at her expectantly. 

“Well, erm, I am from France. I moved her as a post grad student. I am a doctor so I spend most of my time with people who are having one of their worst days” She realised how intense the eye contact had been and looked away nervously for a second before turning back. 

“Ooh, cool cool! Yeah so if I needed one, you could be my doctor?” she gave an over the top wink and chuckled “only joking. Yeah but that’s so cool. I’m a photographer, which seems so much less cool now!” 

“Ah that is very… cool!” Delphine felt giddy. This was so exciting, none of what was happening was like her at all and that felt so good.   
At that moment Cosima looked up at the entrance and her face fell a little. “Hey listen I’m so sorry. My friend is here to pick me up. She was meant to be here hours ago so I thought she might not turn up.” She waved and Delphine turned to see another woman approaching. 

“This is Allison. Allison, this is Delphine. I met her at the bar where I have been waiting for hours!” She put extra emphasis on the last word. 

“Hello Delphine” She gave a small smile, “Shall we go! I would quite like to get home so that I can have a glass of wine.”

Delphine felt sure she wasn’t hiding the disappointment that she was feeling. Her shoulders slumped a little but she continued to smile. “Well it has been wonderful talking to you Cosima, thank for rescuing the evening.” She gathered up her coat and was about to leave when Cosima put her hand on her arm.

“Just in case you have any more evenings that need rescuing…” she handed Delphine a business card with her name and number on it, “I know the card is lame, it’s for my photography business. She grinned another of her grins and turned to her friend. “Right let’s get you home to a bottle shall we?”  
They walked past Delphine, and she watched them go. As they reached the door Cosima turned around and smiled before stepping out into the cold.   
Delphine was left stood holding her coat, a business card and the biggest smile her face would allow…


	3. The photoshoot

Cosima woke up in Allison’s spare room, head still a little bit hazy from the wine the night before. She lay for a minute letting her thoughts return to her, then reached to the night stand for her glasses. Then she suddenly remembered, the blonde, Delphine, the beautiful woman from the bar. She ran her thumb across her lips, finding them wanting something she didn’t have and let out a long sigh. Cosima prided herself in being smooth, she could talk to women without a problem but last night… she felt like she was a teenager talking to a crush. 

She thought back to the bar, looking up and seeing this vision of beauty asking if she could sit next to her. If her heart had beat any harder it would have burst from her chest. Why did Allison have to show up? She was a friend going through a rough time but Cosima knew that this Delphine, she mattered. A chance and brief encounter and yet it already felt like she was the most important thing in the world. 

Trying to distract even a little, she got up and walked to the bathroom to get a shower. It was already 11 and she had a photo shoot booked for half past. After her shower she threw on her jeans and her white vest, throwing on all the jewellery that adorned her wrists and fingers. She traced her eyes with eye liner and tied her dreads into a bun on top of her head. It may be verging on cocky, but when she looked in the bathroom mirror, she knew she looked good. It’s amazing that someone not far more than five feet tall can have such a presence but Cosima, with her camera hanging from her neck and her lip drawn between her teeth in concentration… well there aren’t many that could resist. 

She ordered a cab, said goodbye to Allison who was feeling much worse than her by the looks of it, and made her way to the warehouse where she would be taking promo shots of a local band. Most of her bookings were boring catalogue stuff, even wedding photos for some, but sometimes she got to fall into the alternate world of free spirits and that is when she was happiest. 

She grabbed her bags and made her way from the taxi to the main door. There were a couple of girls outside smoking and who’s eyes followed her movements as she walked towards them. They smiled and then turned to whisper to each other and Cosima just though to herself, ‘putty in my hands’, which that trademark confidence.   
The larger equipment had been brought over yesterday, lighting and back drops among them. The band was setting up on the raised platform, being watched by a group from a sofa area in front. They wouldn’t be considered a famous band at this point, but anyone from this area would know who they were. Cosima walked up and introduced herself, shaking hands and flashing her fangy smile that could so easily disarm. 

The second she took a seat, waiting for set up to finish, (she had been late so they were obviously people after her own heart) she found her mind falling back to the blonde. Why hadn’t she got her number! She kicked herself and found herself hoping more than anything that she would contact her.   
Set up finished, she went ahead with the shoot. This was her in her element and whilst the band had their talents, most of the onlookers found themselves watching Cosima more than the   
stage. The way her arms moved when she gave directions, the slight flex in her biceps as she raised the camera to her eyes, the way she crouched for a different angle and showing the toned part of her lower back. No wonder she was confident, she had women swooning just looking at her. 

They were a fair way through and the band called for a break to have a drink or smoke. Cosima went and lay on one of the sofas, legs hanging over its arm. People didn’t seem to realise how tiring her job was, even though it was hella fun most of the time. 

She was just taking a deep breath and finding her mind wandering to a now familiar face when her pocket vibrated. She thought to herself, ah it’s probably Felix checking she was still coming to his show tonight. She absent mindedly brought her phone out and saw a message from an unknown number. Just like that, her heart picked up tempo and she had to will herself to not shake as she opened it up. 

‘Hello Cosima, this is Delphine. We met last night! Well I was just wondering if the offer still stands, because I am free tonight. Would you maybe want to rescue my evening again?’  
Cosima just stared, mouth very slowly curling at the corners until eventually the grin stretched across her face. She couldn't have known the reality of the number of times Delphine typed, deleted, re-typed that message, the nerves and vulnerability she had felt. But not only that, the desire. Delphine too had woken up with the brunette on her mind. An apparent stranger had consumed her from the first second. 

“Play it cool Cosima, you’ve got this” it wasn’t rare for her to talk to herself. But this time, alone on the sofa (though with several girls watching her hungrily) she felt nervous.   
She hit reply and began typing…

‘Hey Delphine! Wow its so great to hear from you. Well, my friend kinda has an art exhibition tonight. Just with some other local artists but I promise I would go. But maybe, if it is something you would be into, I would love for you to join me?’ kiss or no kiss? ‘xx’ too much? ‘deleted xx’. “Come on Cosima, play it cool!”. She hit send and just stared at her phone. Was that too forward? What if that wasn’t something she would want to do? Should she have offered to do something else? 

Minutes passed and still no reply, but she had to get back to work. She had to charge her phone so plugged it in and picked up her camera. She couldn’t work out how she felt, nervous or excited? Her stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels. An hour and a half later, the shoot finished for the day, she ran back to her phone and yes! There was a message!  
‘That sounds lovely Cosima. What time and where? Xx’

Cosima grinned, two x’s, this really did feel like being back at school and that in itself felt amazing.   
‘It starts at eight. It’s kinda out of the way so text me your address and I could pick you up? And don’t worry about what to wear, you will be the most beautiful girl in the room regardless! Xx’

Cosima grinned to herself, at least over text she could monitor her nerves and they didn’t come across. She ordered a cab and headed to her apartment to get ready. It was five, no way she could be late for this. She arrange to pick Delphine up at 7.45 and started going through her wardrobe. 

8pm and she finally pulled up outside of Delphine’s building. She was proud of herself, she wasn’t even that late and it was only because she had tried so many outfits before setting on a highly patterned figure hugging dress. She texted Delphine she was outside, and two minutes later she looked up to see her stepping out of the door.   
She hand on skin tight black trousers, a flowing white shirt and looked drop dead gorgeous. 

She climbed into the passenger seat and Cosima, smooth charming Cosima, was speechless. She just looked at the blonde and words failed her.   
Delphine leaned over, kissed her on her cheek and smiled, “Should we not go Cosima, we are already late for your friends show”. 

“Oh sure, yeah tots. Sorry I am late. It’s one of my bad habits. You look, yeah amazing!”

She turned to face the front and pulled away from the kerb, feeling just a little breathless and sure that tonight would be a good night...


	4. The date

The drive to the exhibition didn't take long. Both women sat in silence for it's duration, though the silence did not mean that nothing was being communicated. Delphine sat with her body slightly facing towards Cosima, and every time the dreaded girl reached to change gear, her knuckles grazed the blonde woman's legs. Each time they caught their breath in unison and smiled. 

The connection the two were experiencing was palpable, it felt a little like they were moving in slow motion, allowing for each sense to experience every element of the other with absolution. The way Delphine smelt of a lightly floral perfume and Cosima of a more earthy herb like scent. 

The way they could hear each other's heartbeats, even see them, made it feel as if the small amount of distance between them was too much. 

Strange that a ten minute car journey felt more intimate than anything either of them could remember experiencing. 

They pulled up to their destination and when they stepped out of the car it was as if they both needed to catch their breath. 

Cosima turned to Delphine, once again taking in the beauty she radiated and smiled, taking her hand. It was an intimate move but it couldn't have felt more appropriate. 

"Hey so Delphine, full disclosure, my friends can be very full on!" She grinned cheekily, making the blonde wonder what she was letting herself in for. 

"Well as long as I have you to protect me Cosima, I think I will be okay" she smiled and looked straight into the deep brown eyes, eyes that made her feel so disarmed and vulnerable and yet so safe. 

"I will be by your side the whole evening, don't worry" and with that they strode towards the entrance and followed the signs to the exhibition. 

The room they found themselves in was filled with temporary walls arranged to give more space for the artwork. There were images of all kinds, and Delphine found herself enthralled, having never been to something like this. 

With that, she heard an english accent shout above the crowd,   
"Oi Cosima! Aren't you going to say hello to your host!" And as Delphine looked around, she saw a guy of around their age swagger over, glass in hand, and very obviously look her up and down. 

"Wow Cosima, who is this?" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking a mouthful of what looked like whiskey. 

Cosima smiled and turned to Delphine. "I did warn you! This is Felix, the man of the hour". In response Felix gave a comedic curtsy. 

"Felix, this is Delphine. She is my... Date?" She phrased it as a question and turned to look at Delphine, raising one eye brow, feeling more confident now that she was in a comfort zone. 

Delphine smiled and felt her cheeks burning a little but gave a small nod, "yes I am her date..".

There was a short silence where the three kind of looked at each other but eventually Felix chimed in. 

"Well, as fun as this is, I think you ladies could do with a drink!" At which he grabbed Cosima's arm who in turn grabbed Delphine and they were led to the corner of the room where the drinks were. 

A glass of wine now firmly placed in each of their hands, Felix felt it was time to show off his work. He led them to the middle of the room and instantly Delphine's eyes fell on it. The first painting, it was of Cosima. She was stood thoughtfully looking into the distance, both hands holding on to her camera and bottom lip tugged between her teeth.

Delphine found herself walking straight to it and just looked. He was very talented but he had such perfect subject matter, the crudest brush couldn't erase the amount of beauty within her. 

When she looked around she saw Cosima watching her and smiling. Felix was stood next too her, pretending to gag and grinning to himself. 

"Wow, as fun as this is, I'm going to leave before you guys start havin' sex in the middle of my show", and with that he sauntered off. 

"He is so good right? I mean, it helps that his model was drop dead gorgeous but I guess he helped the process a little too!" Cosima shrugged comically and grinned but all Delphine could do was smile. 

"You are very cheeky. But yes, he has done well to capture how gorgeous you are.. " she gently nudged the other woman in the side with her elbow before carrying on round the room. 

The evening went on, with side ways looks being exchanged. Small exchanges of contact that sent each of them reeling. But, much to the disappointment to them both, it began to draw to an end. 

"Hey, I know it's late Delphine but I thought maybe, we could carry on for a drink after this. My friends are heading to a bar in town. Felix and his sister and a few others... " she looked a little nervous, in spite of the obvious connection the two could feel. 

But the smile on Delphine's face fell a little. "I am so sorry Cosima, I have an early shift at the hospital. I should really head home". 

"Oh yeah totally! I understand" Cosima couldn't hide her disappointment and tried to brush off the refusal. 

Delphine realised how the smaller woman was taking it and quickly took hold of her hand. "Please do not think it is for lack of wanting too. Maybe, I finish at five tomorrow. Maybe if you are not busy? I thought maybe we could go for dinner?" 

Cosima quickly smiled again, her eyes fluttering slightly, almost seductively. 

"Well that sounds like a plan" she grinned "I'll plan something and let you know". 

Hand in hand they left, Cosima dropping Delphine home before heading to the bar. When they pulled up outside her building she leaned over and slowly kissed the blonde on the cheek, lingering a few seconds before sitting back again. 

"Il see you tomorrow then?" She smiled. 

"Oui, tomorrow..." Not many words said but, again, so much communicated. 

Later Delphine was in bed, just drifting into a deep sleep when she heard her phone vibrate signalling a message. She grabbed it quickly and opened it;

'Hey, I just want you to know. I am excited to have met you.. '


	5. Date part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intro to an unforgettable date...

Delphine was stood in front of her full length mirror, twisting her body from side to side. She wore a long black dress, plunging at the back showing off the tone of her back. She had to admit, her ass looked great in this, and forced herself to feel confident in spite of the nerves...

This had been quite the transformation from the woman that had stepped trough the door two hours easier, blue scrubs and all business. 

She had spent last night with Cosima, or rather the evening.. She found herself blushing at the choice of words and what they could mean. Surprised by how much she wanter to know, to explore... 

It was not only that dating was new to her, this did not cause the nerves firing and catching inside, it was this woman. So small, so attractive, so cool, so confident, so... Kissable. So... 

With her mind heading off on a tangent, lips pouting into the air, a hand running down her own neck...

[BUZZZ] - the sound shocked her out of a day dream and back to her reality. She ran to the receiver that connected to the speaker at the front door. 

"Hello?" She knew who it was.,

"Hey Delphine it's me!" She could hear the smile in her voice and her heart fluttered. 

"Cosima, I will be down straight away!" She ran and looked at herself one last time, picked up her clutch and walked out her apartment door.  
She walked slowly, nervously down the one flight of steps and there she saw Cosima. She stood at the front door, eyes looking through the glass plane set in to the frame. 

God this girl was gorgeous. Delphine found her mind wandering just by looking at her. That perfect body clad in a maroon dress with gold accents. Delphine grabbed the door open and stepped forward, smiling at the look the brunette was giving her. There was hunger in those eyes and she was feeling it too. 

Cosima seemed to consider something a moment, her focus never wavering, before an internal decision was made. She stepped forward, placing a hand on Delphine's cheek, intensifying her gaze. She let out a long held breath, tilted her head and very slowly pressed their lips together. Her hand, once on cheek, found it's way round the back of the blonde curls and gently pulled the two closer together. Her lips lingered just long enough to have Delphine feel a little faint, before she slowly pulled away. As soon as the two opened their eyes and looked at each other, a grin spread across her face, watching it's mirror spread across Delphine's. 

"Hey sorry to be forward like that, I just erm, I wanted you to be sure of my feelings here." With that she presented her arm, allowing Delphine to loop hers through. 

Delphine felt light headed, but wow she could not stop smiling her perfect smile even if she wanted too. Her eyes frantically trying to find something to focus on, to distract from the over-whelming pull she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"The restaurant is only a couple of blocks away and the night is so mild. It must be fate" Cosima winked cheesily which made Delphine giggle, "I thought maybe you would walk with me?" 

Delphine, face still heated, nodded, "a walk under the stars sounds like a perfect start to the evening", her own thoughts wondering, what would be the perfect end?


	6. The restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with any thoughts! Input will be welcomed :)

They walked along, hand in hand, both grinning from ear. Delphine couldn't help but think about that kiss. Her lips had been so soft, so tender, the feel of them still lingered on her own. She absent-mindedly brought her free hand up to her mouth, brushing her fingers across lips, her eyes fluttering with the memory. 

They arrived at the restaurant, sat at their table and ordered a bottle of wine. It all felt so exciting and yet so comfortable, opposite each other exchanging small smiles and each blushing. 

"So, I know you're a sexy doctor from France, I want to know more," Cosima had her head resting on her hand and she watched intently, her tongue sticking out between her teeth at the cheekiness of her comment. She was nervous as hell but could still bring the confidence. 

"Well" Delphine blushed, still taken off guard by how forward the other woman could be "I moved her 5 years ago, I work horrible shifts but love my job. Back home I have a younger sister who still lives with my parents." 

Cosima took it all in, wanting to know all that there was to know. Almost in a trance because of this woman. 

"I do not know what else to tell you.." The gaze she was being met with felt so intense. At this point someone came and took their order, Delphine feeling lucky for the break because her heart felt felt it was trying to break free from her chest. 

Left alone again, Cosima turned her attention back to her date.  
"Well hey" she grinned that disarming grin, "no rush, i can wait to get to know it all"

Delphine felt her chest flutter. She sipped her wine and somehow felt comfortable in the silence. 

"So Cosima, you are a photographer. I would love to see some of your work..." She found herself loving that this woman was creative. They were so different that way, she had always buried in books to get to where she was, their lives must have been so different. 

"Well, I mean... All of my work is back at my apartment. It doubles as my studio so I keep it all there." Her words seemed to drip with suggestion. "But maybe, after our meal.. " 

Delphine blushes, the idea of going back to her apartment, it excited her. At that moment the food arrived and the subject got changed, but neither woman stopped thinking about what may happen after. 

The rest of the meal passed with talk of their lives, shared smiles, and excuses to make contact. Hands brushed across the table, feet beneath it. Cosima found herself enthralled by all this woman did, she couldn't take her eyes of her lips. The way they moved, pursing and curling around her soft accent, how they sat on the wine glass as she drank. 

She was not the only one distracted. Delphine couldn't take her eyes off of the way Cosima moved her hands as she spoke. She moved them about excitedly trying to communicate more than her words could. When she was talking about photography she showed her passion, which endeared her to Delphine even more. 

After Cosima paid the bill, at her insistence, they walked out and stood on the street, not quite sure how to continue. 

Cosima thought for a moment, then turned, looked straight into Delphine's eyes, "so, would you still like to see some of my work? We could jump in a cab now? If you still want that is... "

Without more than a moments pause, "yes, I would love that". And with that they hailed down a taxi and hopped in. Cosima gave the driver her address, slipped her hand into Delphine's, and sat back. She couldn't shake the grin on her face and, looking to her right, Delphine felt the same way.


	7. Cosima's place

The taxi pulled up outside a beautiful old building. Cosima paid the driver and walked to the front door, turning to see if Delphine was following. 

"Hey, so I just wanna say now, sorry about the state of my place. I didn't expect, you know, company..." She fumbled with the keys and looked up nervously to find Delphine smiling. 

"I think I will love it. Besides, you are an artist. You have license to be less organised!" She walked up to her date, squeezed her hand and then stood back, waiting for her open the door. 

Cosima's apartment was on the top floor of the building. It was largely open plan, a separate room for the bathroom. The accents of the room were laced with dark woods with deep maroons and browns over the walls. There were books and cameras and equipment on all the surfaces and a plain backdrop set up in the back of the living area. As Delphine took it all in, Cosima walked around slowly, quietly trying to clear some of the the clutter. 

To the left was the sleeping area. A large double bed in a dark wood frame sat in the centre, drawing Delphine's eye. She realised she was staring and caught herself, blushing to herself.

But, nerves aside, she knew what she wanted and, with a rally of confidence, decided to for it.

"So Cosima, you said you would show me some of your work..." She stepped closer to her, her body buzzing with the proximity. She looked down at the shorter girl, biting her bottom lip, feeling again the daze that fell over her the first time she saw her. 

Just like that, desire took over, leaving no space for nerves or fear. Just pumping it through her veins, she needed her. She slowly put both hands on the smaller woman's hips, pulling her in closer, looking into her eyes and reeling from the intensity she found there. Then her gaze dropped to her mouth. The deep red, the slight pout, the way it turned up at the corner just slightly revealing the fangy teeth behind. 

One deep breath, she tilted her head down, bringing their lips together. She felts hips push harder into her, felt hands through her blonde curls, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She felt Cosima's lips part slightly, allowing for her to deepen the kiss, to explore, finding that she couldn't pull her close enough. Their bodies stood flush, but she needed more. Her body was crying out for more... 

[BUZZZZ] - the sound crashed through the silence and forced the two apart, both breathing deeply, looking at each other with a mutual need. 

"Perfect timing" Cosima mumbled under her breath, walking over to the receiver to find out who had rung the front door bell. 

After a second, "no it's fine, of course, come on up" pressing the button to let her visitor in.

She turned to Delphine, face screwed into what looked almost like pain. 

"I am so so sorry" waving her hands through the air, looking exactly how Delphine felt. "It's my friend Sarah. She is Felix's sister, the one who's art show we went too... " 

"No of course" Delphine leaned against the desk, her body not yet accepting that what it wanted to happen had been cut short. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah totally. Just more guy stuff. I can't really turn her away. But Delphine, I just... " she looked the blonde up and down, biting her lip and frowning. "I want this..." 

With that there was a knock at the door, and Cosima answered it. Introductions were made, though Delphine found herself a little intimidated by the girl. Her dark clothes and makeup made her seem fierce. 

"Yeah, Delphine came back to check out some photos." She gave a small side smile and Delphine felt her stomach flip. 

"Well another time then Cosima. I will leave you girls to it. I will text you" she smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled a goodbye to Sarah and left, feeling two sets of eyes watch her go. 

Out in the cool evening air she caught her breath. She felt so in need of the contact that she was so sure was going to happen. 

She made her way home, thinking only of Cosima's lips, the feel of her body pressed against hers.   
She felt an aching deep down and wanted nothing more then to carry on with the evening as it had been going. 

She got home, stripped off, climbed into bed and lay wide eyed. Feeling that sleep was too distant to achieve. 

She grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket and opened up a new message. 

"To be continued?" - send

Ten minutes later, 

"I'll text as soon as I am alone."


	8. Continued

Delphine walked over to the nurse’s station and collapsed into the chair, resting her head in her arms on the desk. She was so tired already, there had been a crash involving a bus and her ER had received most of the passengers. 

With her body aching, and she still had two hours to go and that’s if she got out on time! Gathering herself, she reached for her phone to check for any messages. And then she saw it, ‘1 new message from Cosima’. Her back immediately straightened and she stared for a minute, building up to opening it. It had been three days since she had gone back to her apartment and this was the first time she had heard from her, other than that first message, ‘to be continued’. 

She opened it, her eyes flying over the words, a smile spreading slowly across her lips. 

‘Sorry for the late text Delphine, had some friend drama. But would like to continue our date tonight, if you are free? Xx’. 

Continue their date, did that mean what Delphine thought it meant, rather what she hoped it meant. She checked her watch, 3 pm. She finished at five and needed a couple of hours to get ready, especially if tonight they… she cut herself off, cherry tint rising in her cheeks. 

‘I am at work, but finish at 5. Give me a couple of hours to get ready? What would you like to do? X’

Foot tapping, deep sighing, clicking her tongue in her mouth, checking and re checking her phone. It must only have been a minute but felt a hundred times longer, after which her phone vibrated. The vibration hadn’t even finished before she was opening up the message. 

‘Well, I thought I could cook us a meal? Do you remember where I live? Let’s say six?’ 

A quick reply, ‘I’ll see you then xx’ 

And with that, time slowed, seconds crawling by sluggishly. Delphine couldn’t stop checking the time, and even though there was plenty of work to do she couldn’t focus. Two hours later, though it felt like ten, she was flying out the door before she could get held behind. 

She ran into her apartment, losing her clothes on the way to the bathroom, jumping into the shower and pulling the curtain behind her. Sufficiently lathered and rinsed she stepped out to stand in front of the sink. Looking into the fogged up mirror she wiped the condensation away to look at her reflection. Her hair she was happy with, it was full and shaped well, she barely had to do anything to it if she didn’t want too. Her body, long and elegant, toned in all the right places. She tilted her head to the side, biting her lip and running her eyes up and down one last time before going to find an outfit. 

She settled on a white lace sleeveless shirt and dark trousers, leaving her hair to flow over her bare shoulders. She kept her makeup to a minimum, nude gloss over her lips and a quick flick of eye liner to shape her hazel eyes. She looked good, no denying it, but she couldn’t shake the nerves. She knows she wants Cosima, the anticipation made her feel giddy. She had been with women before, but this felt so different, like it meant more and so could not be messed up. 

Before she could doubt herself she walked out her building and jumped in a cab, giving Cosima’s address and then sitting back letting out shaky breaths. The journey didn’t take long and soon she was buzzing on the front door buzzer, getting let in without talking, and then, knocking on her apartment door. 

“Hey you!” Cosima said, swinging the door open with that trademark toothy grin of hers, “Yeah come in, I’m just cooking. I hope you like carbonara!”

Delphine walked in, slipping her coat off her shoulders and hanging it over the back of a chair before walking over to join Cosima in her kitchenette area. She stood next to her, closer than she had too, and took a deep breath, 

Cosima looked to the side, seeing her chest rise and fall with the breath, distracted from her cooking. 

“This smells lovely Cosima, I am starving!” she turned and looked at the shorter girl as she leaned against the surface, her arms supporting behind her. 

“Mmmm, yeah. But I’m totally distracted now…” Cosima stepped over in front of Delphine, putting hands on hips and running her tongue over her lips. 

“Cosima…” More a breath than a word. “Kiss me. I can’t stop thinking about the way you kiss”. 

The dreaded girl grinned, reached up to put a hand on the back of Delphine’s neck and pulled her down to bring their lips together. With that, Delphine felt her body roar to life, exploring with her tongue, running her hands through dreads, over shoulders, down to a perfect set of hips. Her hands fell over a perfect ass, before her hands ran up slightly, allowing for the tips of her fingers to dip slightly below the waistband. 

“Woah, hey Delphine, as much as I’m with on you this, the food is gonna burn”, she grinned sticking her tongue through her teeth, her breathing a bit heavier than normal.  
She served up, put the plates on the table and poured each of them a glass of wine. They ate without saying too much, though each felt a set of eyes running over them. Delphine felt her appetite longed for something else now and ate only a few mouthfuls. 

“I am sorry Cosima, it is lovely, but…” She bit her lip, looking between Cosima’s eyes and her mouth, “I think I am too distracted.” 

With that Cosima stood up, walked round behind the blonde, and gathered her hair and put it over one shoulder. She then bent down, and ran her lips over her neck. She placed a kiss just behind her ear then dropped to lay another where the neck meets shoulder. Delphine felt her body shiver under the contact and let out a shaky breath.  
Cosima wrapped her hand round Delphine’s wrist, slowly pulling her up to standing. They looked at each other intensely, and with that Cosima turned, still holding onto Delphine’s arm and walked towards area that held the bed. 

She sat on its edge, pulling Delphine with her. Delphine followed, straddling Cosima’s hips. She brought both hands to her jawline, pulling in to a deep kiss. Cosima’s hands went straight to her waist then ran up under the white blouse, feeling smooth skin. Both their movements were becoming more desperate, pulling at the others tops, almost ripping them off. With a small nudge, Delphine pushed the brunette against the bed, quickly following, kissing down her neck, over her chest, over the swell of her breasts, frustrated by the presence of the bra she was still wearing. 

Sensing this, Cosima arched her back, reached behind herself to unclasp and pull it off. Delphine looked down at her, taking in the image, running her hands over the newly  
revealed skin, breathing with ragged breaths. 

“Take... take yours off too” looking up at the blonde, who as asked, removed her own bra and smiled shyly, but was met only with fire in the eyes of the girl looking up at her. 

“God, you are just…” no more words came out. The dreaded girl grabbed Delphine’s waist, flipping them over so she lay on top. Her hands made quick work of removing the rest of her clothes before standing up and removing her own. Her hand ran over the blonde’s stomach, over her waist, up the inside of her thighs, finally making contact just as Delphine had been dreaming about since that first evening. 

The rest of the evening was spent exploring, sharing pleasure and running hands and lips over every inch of each other. 

When both had reached the point that their bodies could take no more, they fell in a heap, still wrapped round each other, catching their breaths. Delphine lay with her head on Cosima’s chest, arm and leg wrapped round her body, tracing small circles on her stomach. Cosima lay with her arm round her shoulders, the other stretched out above her, breathing deeply. 

“Well, I feel better!” she looked down to see Delphine smiling into her chest and smirked. 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” still not raising her head from the smooth skin but felt Cosima shake her heard. “Good, neither do it. I don’t think I am going to be in any rush to get out of bed…”


	9. The following morning

Delphine woke up with a sudden flash of bright light. She scrunched her eyes and took a second to get her bearings. The smell of the room was wrong, the feel of the sheets, it was all unfamiliar. Then it all came flooding back as a grin spread across her face. 

She opened her eyes to see Cosima stood at the foot of the bed holding a camera. She clicked again and the flash exploded round the room, leaving a glow behind the her eyelids.

"I hope you don't mind. I can never resist photographing beautiful things" she grinned her fangy grin before raising the viewfinder to her eye to capture the smile sneaking across the blondes face. 

"As long as these won't end up in an art exhibition!" She blushed a little. The girl before her had been naked and all over her just hours before. She had never been made to feel that good. Her hands, her lips, her tongue, they had mapped the nerves across her body like she had been travelling it a life time. 

"No. These I will keep just for me... Hey do you want a coffee? Just made some fresh" walking into the kitchenette banging around through cupboards. 

"That would be lovely Cosima", Delphine got up, feeling a little self conscious in her naked body. She found a tee on the floor and threw it on. She walked through and wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist, nuzzling her nose into her neck and breathing deeply. She smelt so good, of perfume and weed and mildly of their night together. 

"So Cosima, any plans for the day?" She found herself not wanting to have to leave her company. "Because, I think I am not ready to leave just yet.. Is that too much?"

Cosima turned to face in to the embrace, standing on tip toes and tilting her head up to bring their lips together. It was incredible the warmth she felt spread through her body at even the smallest touch. 

"There is nothing I would rather do..." But then realisation dawned across her face. "Shit, I totally forgot, I promised I would see my ex today. We broke up a few weeks ago but she isn't letting it go, she wants to meet for a coffee" 

Delphine felt a crushing in her gut. She had known this girl for such a short amount of time but felt something so powerful inside of her. This felt like a step beyond jealously, it was like it physically hurt. 

"Oh yeah, of course! No problem", she stepped back to the bed where her clothes lay on the ground, suddenly feeling that standing there in a burrowed T-shirt was too intimate. She got dressed quickly, smiling with her mouth but not her eyes. 

"Hey, Delphine." Knowing that she had upset her, "look me and Dani, we broke up for a reason. You have my full attention. I promise..."

Neither woman was quite sure how much they could say. This was all so new, no labels, just a handful of dates. They weren't sure how much emotion they should show, though had they done so, they would have seen it matched in the other. 

Delphine felt unsure she could speak, not trusting her mouth with words she felt sure she would choke on. 

Seeing the hesitation, Cosima walked forward, wrapping her arms round her waist and planted a kiss to her jaw. 

"This", a kiss to her neck, "I want", a kiss over her shoulder, moving the bra strap aside. "It's you I want. Three dates or three hundred, I known that for sure". 

Delphine smiled at the words, maintaining it at the feel of lips passing over her body. The clothes she had just slipped in to were swiftly removed again by skilled hands. 

"Besides, I'm in no rush..." Cosima growled into the words, pulling her nails down Delphine's back, feeling it arch at the pressure. Delphine found herself standing naked with the dreaded girl running kissing down her chest, over her flat stomach. She moved to sit on the bed, feeling the strength in her legs weaken but felt hands stopping her. 

"Stay standing... Trust me" and with that her mouth was running down her stomach, over soft curls, hands motioning for her lift one foot onto the bed, spreading them in the process. 

And then she felt her tongue connect and her hands flew to the back of her dreaded head, trembling as it held her in place. She felt the pleasure shoot straight up through her abdomen and spread out down the inside of her thighs. 

Between heavy stunted breaths she managed simply, "Cosima..."

They couldn't spend the day together but they had one hell of a morning.


	10. What are we doing?

Delphine sat curled on her coach, blanket over her legs and a glass of wine in her hand. She brought the glass of wine to her lips, eyes focusing inwards, her mind racing. She had left Cosima hours ago, knowing that she was off to meet her ex. 

They had spent that morning wrapped around each other and now she sat here thinking of Cosima with another girl. No matter how many time she'd said she had no feelings for this Dani girl, Delphine couldn't rid herself oh the knot in her stomach. Pouring herself her third glass, she picked up her remote, flicking through the channels. Nothing caught her fancy and she snuggled down, settling for a black and white film, clearly a romance and clearly not going to make her feel better. People do love to torture themselves in these situations don't they! 

Feeling a buzz spread through her body from the wine her mind continued to go over and over and moment with Cosima. Remember every word and touch, trying to discover within the details whether Cosima would be thinking of her the same way. 

Just as her mind raced to the point of insanity there was a knock at her door. It snapped through to the depths that Delphine was currently swimming at, forcing her to walk across her apartment on shaky legs. She pulled back the lock and opened the door slowly, shocked into silence by the fact that there stood Cosima. She had on her red coat and a held a bottle of wine in her hand, a questioning grin stretching her mouth. 

"Hey Delphine, I just..." Pushing her glasses up her nose with her free hand, "I really needed to see you. I hope you don't mind me just turning up.." 

Delphine couldn't think of words, she simply reached forward, grabbed hold of the lapels of the her coat and pulled her towards her. The slightly rough action was quickly counteracted with the softness of the kiss she then reached down and placed on her lips. 

Feeling the buzz from the wine and the ache now familiar, she pulled back and looked at the dreaded girl that had become all consuming in her mind. 

"Non ma cherie, this is what I would call perfect timing" she smiled with a confidence that surprised herself and ran a hand down Cosima's cheek, looking into the deep brown of her eyes. 

"Delphine, what are we doing?" She looked down at her feet, chewing her lip, eyebrows pulled into a slight frown. 

"What do you mean? Are you not happy Cosima?" Delphine pulled back a little, feeling suddenly like she shouldn't have kissed her the way she had. 

"Could we go sit down and talk?" Cosima nodded towards the sofa, following behind the blonde and she walked towards it. They sat at either end, the chemistry stifled by the 'can we talk' that often means a separation but always means a meaningful conversation. 

Delphine sat watching the girl that she had fallen head over heels for and found herself hurting with the suspense of what was to come. Dreading the fragmentation of the happiness she had so swiftly been given and could be taken away with equal speed. 

Cosima took a deep breath and pursed her lips, shaping the words ready for the words she had practised on her way over...


	11. A confession

"Cosima is everything okay?" Delphine felt so nervous, she couldn't work out the atmosphere. She could see that Cosima was nervous, the way she chewed her lip and avoided making eye contact.

"Delphine, can I ask you something?" She looked at the point just below Delphine's eyes, still unable to make contact, lacking all the confidence that normally exuded from her. Delphine have a small nod, forehead creasing slightly with concern, unable to hide her worry. 

"What we are doing here, what is this to you?" She twirled a dread round her index finger, looking as if she was bracing for an impact. 

Delphine felt startled, knowing exactly what the answer was but unsure how much she should let out. It didn't seen like Cosima had turned up to end things but at the same time she didn't look happy either. 

"I will be honest. I saw you through the window when I was on my blind date. I walked into that bar, I think, hoping I would see you. The moment I saw you, I wanted you. That hasn't changed Cosima, but I am now worried by the look on your face..." She took in a deep breath, not entirely sure how she managed to say all of that, in spite of her nerves. 

Cosima seemed to think for a moment, running her hands together and mouthing words before she turned to face her, mind made up. 

"I just want you to know one thing first..." She looked worried, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I first saw you walk into that bar..." Her hands were shaking but her voice remained surprisingly steady. 

Delphine reached forward and lay a hand over hers, settled a little by the words she had just heard. She gave an illuminating smile, using her free hand to gather her hair over her shoulder. 

"Delphine, every time I have seen you, I have been so so happy. I actually can't believe my luck that someone like you wants someone like me," it was strange to see her so vulnerable and bare.

"Cosima I feel the same. But I get the feeling you that there is more to be said..." She braced, not sure if she would want to hear the words that would follow.

"Dani kissed me", she blurted the words out, wincing at the sound of them in the empty air, face dropped in fear of what she might see in the other. 

Delphine's hand lingered over hers for a moment, trying to process what she had heard, not sure if she was in any position to really be upset. 

"I see, erm, did you kiss her back?" She had to know. It's not like they were exclusive but she felt that she had a right to know. 

Cosima seemed to draw strength from somewhere, teeth clenched and turning face on, ready to convince. 

"I didn't Delphine. I have no interest in kissing anyone else! Like i said, I have not stopped thinking about you, and I don't want to think of anyone else" she had a need in her eyes, as if she was bare. 

"Cosima, I hate the thought of someone else kissing you," her eyes fell to the brunette's lips, not able to stop herself. "I want you too, I want only you, I don't know if I've ever wanted this much!" She fell forward, throwing an arm round Cosima's neck and pulling her forward, pulling their lips together. She felt a fire in her, a need to have, to mark as her own. 

This must be it, they had each other, it could only get better from here right?


	12. Not a chapter!

I would just like to apologise for my long absence! 

Dissertation research took over and distracted me. But for any still wanting to continue with the story, a new full length chapter will be up by the end of the weekend to replace this sad apology :)


End file.
